


Where do we go from here?

by fanficfanatic84



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficfanatic84/pseuds/fanficfanatic84
Summary: Robert has been away for a month now.... Aaron thought he would be okay, I mean they have been apart for a while now anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Still new to the fanfic writing thing but sometimes you just have share what's in your head

Aaron is sitting at his desk in work trying to catch up on paperwork but his mind keeps wandering. All he finds himself doing is staring at the empty desk across from him. Yeah sometimes Nicola is there and Aaron makes sure he has to be outside when she is, but its a certain 6ft tall blonde his mind keeps thinking of. 

Aaron overheard Robert telling Diane and Vic in the pub he needed a break and his counsellor thought it was a good idea so a week in Spain visiting his gran would do him good. That was over a month ago now...... well four weeks and two days ago if you want to be exact not that Aaron is counting. And yet here Aaron is sitting in the portacabin all thoughts of his husband.... sorry ex-husband and how much he misses him. Aaron had thought it wouldn't be any different to now, I mean they are not together anymore anyway right so how different would it be but yet it is. He wants to go and ask Vic and Diane how he is and when he will be back but its not really his place anymore. Aaron wonders if Robert felt like this when he went to Dublin but then again in his heart he knows that to be true as Robert always wears his feelings for Aaron on his sleeve so he knows he just knows. And it makes that ache worse and Aaron wonders how Robert managed to get through that.

He gives up on the paperwork and decides to head to the mill. He walks through the front door to be greeted by Liv sitting at the table doing homework "still moping then?" she asks. Aaron gives her a look and responds with "no" which even to his own ears sounds weak so he turns his back to Liv and walks to the sink. Liv rolls her eyes and responds "Well this might cheer you up, unlike you I actually speak to Vic and she said that Robert should be coming back tomorrow". Aaron's head whips round to look her and she laughs at the speed he turns but then turns serious and says "yeah you really don't care for him anymore do you Aaron" as she packs up her things and makes her way up the spiral staircase to her room.

Aaron makes a start on dinner and tries to pretend that Liv's words haven't bothered him. He shouldn't be bothered or care that Robert is coming home and yet he is. He has missed him and that is hitting him hard. Even with his counselling and getting his life back on track there is one thing that's missing and Aaron is finally letting himself see that its Robert. He doesn't know how long he has been standing there but he feels Liv wrap her arms around him "it will be okay you will see" she tells him and Aaron realises then he has been crying. "What if he doesn't want me anymore" he says more for himself but Liv wiser than her years responds "of course he will you two are meant for each other" which makes Aaron smile. "I wish I was as confident as you on that Liv but maybe I could try talking to him when he gets back" he says as he kisses the top of her head. To which Liv takes a step back from him and replies " That would be a first for you two" which makes Aaron laugh and in turn Liv too.

They decide on movie and a takeaway that night, Star Wars and Chinese which they both only realise is a Robert favourite when they sit down to start. As the movie is about to start Liv pauses it turns to Aaron and says "You have to talk to him whether its to give you both that final break you need to move on or to try and again to see where that goes. You both deserve to be happy maybe that's together or not but you won't know if you don't try". Aaron opens his mouth and closes it a few times not sure what to say to that in the end he settles for "thank you".

Tomorrow when or if Robert is back Aaron hopes Robert will give him well both of them that chance to talk but it scares him as this really will make or break them and Aaron knows the main question really is where do we go from here?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the sweet comments - I wrote this not long after I got the first one done and wasn't sure whether to post.
> 
> Sharing this as some asked this is from Roberts POV 
> 
> xx

Robert is sitting outside in his gran's garden enjoying the last of the sun watching it set slowly in the sky. His mind wanders to his last conversation with Vic - "Oh Robert when are you coming home I really miss you?" she asked him. Robert didn't know what to say so he stuck with the same standard response he had been giving her "Soon Vic". He sighs as he realises he really is just hiding he was only supposed to be here for a week and now he's been there four.

As Robert settles down to watch the sunset his mind wanders to Aaron as a memory of the two of them watching the sunset at the mill as Aaron whined he was too cold as Robert laughed and snuggled close to him, oh how he misses that.

He is so lost in his thoughts he doesn't hear his gran coming up to the bench "penny for your thoughts" she says as Robert jumps and then smiles at her and tells her "I'm fine". His gran gives him a knowing look and sits down next to him, "Now we both know that's not true, don't we?". Robert turns to look at her to give her one of the stock answers of I really am fine or something like that but when he looks at her he can't say it. He shrugs his shoulders trying to give himself a moment at which point he hears "oh come here love it will be okay" and he lets it out and cries.

"I am sorry I don't know that happened there" he says as he sits up and wipes his eyes. Again his gran says "One never apologise for that you were holding that in for far too long and two you do know what happened there you just don't want to say it out loud". Robert looks at his gran in shock but then realises of course she knows. "I miss him but I just don't know what to do". Annie reaches across and wipes a stray tear off his face with a kind smile "I love having you here but your heart isn't here its in Emmerdale. What you need to do is go home and talk to that boy and be honest, truthful and speak from your heart Robert. You both might decide its best to go your own way or you might decide you need each other but you will never know if you do nothing. But most importantly whatever you do you both deserve to be happy". 

She puts her arm around him again letting him gather his thoughts as they both watch the rest of the sunset. His gran gets up to go back inside Robert kisses her cheek "I will be in in a minute, I just need to send a text to Vic to let her know I'm coming home". With a final smile Annie goes back into the house leaving Robert wondering if Aaron will even want to speak to him when gets back. He's interrupted when his phone beeps and as he reads the message he can't help but smile - Vic is very happy to hear he's coming home and that Liv had been asking after him wanting to know when he would be back. He texts back letting her know that the next flight out wasn't until the day after tomorrow but he was going to book that.

He thinks its a good sign that Liv has been asking as he misses her too but then maybe Aaron will speak to him which leaves the big question where do we go from here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one from Aaron's POV one from Roberts POV I guess the next chapter should be the answer to that question.....


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you all for the lovely comments I appreciate every single one of them xx
> 
> This started with that one Aaron part in my head and now I have this!
> 
> Hope you like it!! (Also any mistakes are my own just putting it out there before I change my mind)

It's a quiet morning in the village - Sunday usually a sleepier day. So why is it that Aaron finds himself out running at 6am? Well he knows it's not because today is the day Robert comes back nope not that at all. He stops to look down at the village the place he calls home except at the moment it's not home not really. Yes he has his mum and Liv whom he loves dearly and they help, even all the mad Dingle clan. But there is one thing missing........ Robert.

If it wasn't for Robert he wouldn't be around anymore he knows that and when he thinks about it he wouldn't have Liv either and that hits him hard, so now he has to work out what to say and hope that Robert will give him a chance to talk. After movie night with Liv, Aaron spoke to his mum about how he felt and while Chas was not thrilled she could see that her son wasn't going to be able to move on until he at least spoke to Robert. And if they decided that meant together she would support him in that but her and Robert would never be best friends. 

Aaron shook himself from his thoughts and headed back to the mill.

 

After saying goodbye to his gran with the promise that he will in fact speak to Aaron, Robert is sitting on the plane now nervous of the prospect of things to come. He knows the next few days will make or break him but he has to do it. After their sunset talk, Annie asked Robert to tell her more about Aaron and Liv and he did he talked and talked and it all came so easily to him from their first meeting of Liv taking Aaron's wallet to their trip to Wales. Robert knows he has Vic and Diane and some others around him to help but there is something missing something he thought he felt before but never truly felt and knew what it meant and that's love. The person that showed him that even for all his faults and demons and everything he has done, that he was still loved and that's Aaron, the one person who truly owns his heart and it scares him. He briefly wonders if he should tell him that. He's so lost in his thoughts the next thing he is being told to make sure his seatbelt is on as they will be landing soon. This is it then Robert don't mess it up.

 

By the the time Liv comes into the land of the living Aaron is on coffee number three, "That's not healthy for you, you know" she says as she wanders past him. "Well some of us didn't get much sleep so they need it" he hits back. He knows its childish but he's to tired and wired to care. Liv looks at him and then the realisation hits her face "Ah today is the big day then?" as she watches him from the corner of her eye. He fidgets in his seat and thinks about lying but then knows she will see right through it so he just replies with a simple "yes". 

"You know he will talk to you don't you?" she asks or more tells him as she sits down with her cereal. "Neither you nor I can be sure of that Liv so lets just leave it yeah" as he makes a move to get up. Liv chews on her lip a second and says "actually I do". Aaron frowns and looks at her but doesn't say anything so Liv decides she needs to tell him "I was talking to Vic, who talked to her gran, who had talked to Robert" Aaron rolls his eyes which earns him a punch in the arm "anyway as I was saying their gran has sent Robert back here to talk to you". 

 

Vic is practically bouncing with excitement as she waits at the airport to pick up her brother. She was going to play it cool but she is just to excited to see him. At that moment Robert walks through the doors of the airport and she immediately runs to him and throws her arms around him. Robert can't help but smile and ask "did you miss me then?". Vic laughs and they head arm in arm to her car. 

Once in the car, a silence falls over them and when Vic mentions it Robert just says he is tired from travelling. Vic knows he is lying and says "look I know you are worried about Aaron not wanting to talk to you but I know he will". Robert looks at her but says nothing before looking back out the window. "Well seeing as you asked Robert, I have been speaking to Liv who confirmed he wants to speak to you" she says and lets Robert take that in.

 

It seems like forever has passed but they roll into the village and nothing has changed Robert thinks. After a moment or two he realises that Vic isn't taking him to hers or Diane's but is heading to the mill. Just as he is about to voice this Vic tell him to "shut up". 

Inside the mill Liv keeps looking out the window and apparently she sees what she has been looking for as a massive smile crosses her face and she rushes out the door. Before Aaron can follow her to see what she's up too he looks up to find a very bewildered and tired looking Robert in front him.

 

It feels like an age that they just stand there and look at each other before Robert settles on "I was threatened by both Vic and Liv so I hope that you don't mind that I am here". This shakes Aaron from his thoughts who laughs and says "I wouldn't wish that on anyone those two teaming up against you". After a few more minutes they both say "So" and then laugh.

Aaron gestures for Robert to speak and all Robert can think to say is "Do you mind if i sit" Aaron frowns at him which makes Robert smile and then says "of course sorry please". Robert settles himself in the chair and Aaron sits in the couch opposite both unsure what to do or say next. Then they both nearly get whiplash when they hear "oh for god sake talk" as Liv comes in to grab the phone she left on the table. 

The door closes behind her and its just the two of them. Aaron thinks well this is it, its now or never. "So I wanted to talk to you" he says while looking at his hands and then dares to look at Robert who is doing his best impression of a deer caught in headlights. "I missed you, you know. I thought it would be okay when you were gone you know cos we aren't together but it wasn't okay at all Robert". He sniffs and takes a deep breath trying to stop the tears he can feel forming. "It made me realise how much I miss you and how much I need you and that I don't want to be without you. You know I am not good with words but I am scared Robert....... I want and need to in my life and i'm scared that I have left it too late and that you won't want me anymore". Aaron becomes aware that he hasn't looked at Robert nor has Robert said anything so he looks at Robert and sees the other man sitting on the chair with tears running down his face.

Aaron immediately jumps up from the couch and crouches in front of Robert "please tell me what your thinking Rob?". Robert has never been one to deny Aaron anything. So he wipes his face takes a deep breath and says "You know what kind of man I am not always good but you loved me anyway. And here's the thing Aaron that terrified me because you are the one person whom I gave my heart completely too and let you in to see everything and you stayed. And I didn't know what to do with that until it was gone. So i ran away and figured it was too late and now you are giving me some hope that everything isn't lost." Robert looks at Aaron and sees the same tears on Aaron's face that are still freely flowing down his own. 

"I love you Aaron Dingle and I always will. You have my heart completely" he breaks at that point as the tears really start to fall. Aaron then jumps into action and takes Robert in his arms "I love you Robert Sugden and nothing will change that. Yes maybe it took us both losing each other for a while for us both to see that but if you let me back in I will never let you go again" and with that Aaron can't speak anymore.

Eventually even though neither of them want too Robert pulls back to look at Aaron really look at him and says "You know ever since Spain i have this one question rolling around in my head" "You are not the only one maybe we are on the same page though"

The both take a deep breath and lean forward so their foreheads are touching and both at the same time "Where do we go from here?"

 

Where do we go from here the big question both of them need the answer too and yet neither of them have. Aaron brings his hands to frame Robert's face something Robert usually does, tilts Robert face slightly and then kisses him. The softest kiss either of them have had but the most important one of all, it reminds Aaron of the kiss before Gordon's verdict. Aaron pulls back to open his eyes and look at Robert who almost seems afraid to open his eyes "I am here and this is real and I want you in my life Robert but you need to be honest and tell me what you are thinking". 

"I am thinking that I really don't deserve you Aaron but I am far to selfish to let you go. I love you with all of my heart and I can't lose you again". He bring his hands to Aaron's face and stokes his cheeks as if he trying to remember this moment before it all ends. Aaron smiles and leans forward again to kiss Robert a little more forcefully this time as if he is trying to prove a point. "Robert you don't have to let me go or lose me as I don't want to go through that pain again so maybe that makes me as selfish as you then". Before he can finish that sentence Robert's hands are on his face again and pulling him in for a kiss.

They move from the chair to the couch where they can both sit comfortably. Robert is tucked against Aaron's chest with the brunette running his hands through that blonde hair he loves so much. Aaron feeling so much more relaxed than he has felt in a long time when he hears "are you sure? I know your family won't be pleased and I don't want to cause more trouble". Aaron kisses the top of Robert's head and says "YOU are my family Robert it took nearly losing you to confirm that and I am sorry. Now I have you I am not letting you go or will I ever send you away". Robert moves closer to Aaron even though its not possible and says "thank you" and kisses Aaron's chest over his heart. "You are the kindest loving person I know even with all you have been through in life you always try to make sure no-one has to feel that sadness you did. Well Aaron this time round you and Liv are my priorities and will always come first as that's what family should be. A place where you feel safe and loved and you make me feel safe and loved and I will work on it everyday to make you feel the same". 

And with that they just sit on the couch and talk some more about Spain and what Robert missed when he was away both suddenly exhausted by the days event.

Liv and Vic get back to the mill hours later really wanting to give the boys a chance. The sight that greets them brings tears of happiness to both of their eyes. Aaron and Robert lying on the couch curled up against one another sleeping. Liv takes a quick picture on her phone of them and leaves a note for Aaron letting him know she is spending the night at Vic's.

In the end where do we go from here is the question both of them still don't have the answer for but what they do know for certain is whatever it is, they will be together for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my fic x


End file.
